The Magic Knight Jerry Springer Show!
by DaemonDreamChild
Summary: This is so pathetic......Funny!, but pathetic none the less.....^_^;;;;;;
1. This is just the beginning!

"Hello and well come to Jerry Springer! Today we will be helping our guests with their abnormal problems and deepest fears!" said jerry

Fans: ooouuuu ahhhhhhhh…..

"Ok are first person to is Hikaru!" said Jerry "So what is you worst fear honey?"

It took Hikaru a second to answer but when she did….

"Well Jerry, I'm scared of…….fire!!!!!"yelled Hikaru in tears

"What? But all your Attacks are fire!" yelled Jerry in disbelief

(Hikaru sits in near by corner)

"Hikaru..um..Hikaru…" said Jerry

"Yes you in the audience! Are you a man or a woman? What do you have to say to Hikaru?" said Jerry

_"Well Hikaru, you need to take control or your fear honey! Because then everyone will like die honey because you're to scared to save them..and well that's bad…. I might suggest bring along a bucket of water…and stay away from pyromaniacs!" _said the elderly woman

Jerry "……(sweat drop)…."

"Ok now on to are next person…Fuu!" said Jerry " what are YOU afraid of?"

"And please don't say your scared of wind!" added Jerry

"Oh no Mr. Jerry I'm just scared of my sword…." Said Fuu shivering

Jerry: "….(sweat drop)….."

"Its just so long and sharp! …..I mean I or anyone else could get hurt easily if it wasn't handled properly!" said Fuu

" Well Fuu…I don't have anything else to say but…handle you dumb sword properly because I don't want to get hurt!" yelled Jerry

" Mr.Jerry are you scared of long sharp objects too?" asked Fuu

"Shut up! On to are next guest!" yelled Jerry

"Ok Umi spill it, what are you scared of? Asked Jerry

"Well Jerry its more of a problem…I tend to freak out a lot….." said Umi in a whisper

"Yeah I knew that.." said Jerry rolling his eyes

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YO MEAN _YOU KNOW THAT!_ HOW COULD YOU? I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE FREAKED OUT IN FRONT OF YOU!!" yelled Umi

"Um Umi you just did" said Jerry

" YOU CALL THAT BEING FREAKED OUT! THAT WAS JUST BEING MAD! I DIDN'T WANT TO EVEN COME ON THIS SHOW BUT NOOOOOO HIKARU AND FUU HAVE TO DRAG ME ALONG BECAUSE I'M A MAGIC KNIGHT TOO!…WATER DRA..!"  yelled Umi

"Security! Come get this girl she's trying to pull a fast on me!!" yelled Jerry

"Ahh get away from me!!!" yelled Umi as she was being pulled off the stage

"Um Jerry one Question.." said Fuu

"yes?

"How did you know that Umi freaked out a lot?" asked Fuu

"Oh I read your comic books!" said Jerry

"We have comic books?" asked Hikaru

"Yeah and they show every thing you do!" said Jerry

" Um when you say EVERYTHING do they show us getting dressed???" asked Fuu

"No, No of course not!" said Jerry

"Oh ok…you see I was going to try out for that show Big brother…but.._they had video cameras in the bathrooms and that's just wrong…_" said Fuu

"Yeah I know what you mean" said Jerry

"Um ok..thank you for watching our show today and next week well be having…the rest of the Rayearth cast!" said Jerry

"So bye for now!"

hehe, I hoped you liked it I might be putting up the other show soon too!  


	2. No way!

 Hi this is the second Jerry Springer show so enjoy!

"Hi, Hi and welcome to the second edition of the magic knight Rayearth Jerry Springer show!" said Jerry

" Today we have Clef, Ascot, Ferio, and Mokona!

" So Clef what is you deepest fear?" asked Jerry

Clef looked a little surprised…

"Um.its..my..its my stick! Said Clef

"You mean the one over there?" asked Jerry a little surprised now

" AHHHHHH!" yelled Clef as he jumped into Ferio's arms…

"Yo man get off me!" said Ferio

" But Clef, didn't you bring that stick with you??" asked Jerry now completely lost.

"Yes cuz' I like to hit people with it…" said Clef

" But your scared of it!!!" yelled Jerry

"Yeah I know…AHHHHHH!..its..it's _the stick of doom!!!!_" said Clef

Jerry: ….Sweat drop……

"Moving on…" said Jerry

"NO wait!" yelled Clef

"What!?"

" I have um..more problems…." Said Clef

"Well that's just toooo bad! We have to move on!" yelled Jerry

*Clef jumps and pushes Ferio out of a chair to sit with Ascot*

"What are you doing???" asks Jerry

"Are you interviewing him next?" asks Clef

"Yes…………….." said Jerry

"Ok good so the camera can see me? Asks clef

"Yes but…..SECRITY!! COME GET THIS GUY HES HOGING THE CAMRA!!!HAHAHAHA!!!" yelled Jerry

"What?? Nooooo!!!!!!! I wanna be on t.v!!! yelled Clef

"AHHHhahhahaahah well you wont be on t.v now!!!!HAHAHAHHA!! yelled Jerry with a menacing laugh.

"Ack!NOOOO!!! Yells Clef

Clef then grabs on to a chair

One of the guys grabs and starts poking Clef with his "_doom stick_"…

"What I'm not scared of that!" yells Clef

Clef Grabs his stick and does a little dance…

"BEAST SUMMON!!" yells Clef

Then that huge fish the magic knights rode on was flopping in the audience…

"AHHHHH!!!" yells Jerry

"I'm sorry viewers but do to…um HORRIBLE FISH SUMMONING GURU'S WE WILL HAVE TO GO TO A VERY LONG COMERSHIAL BREAK!!!

" Ahhhhh hahahahah" yells Clef

Click!

How did ya like it? Please review!


	3. I can't believe it!

This is for you JimAndZazu!!

"Hi!!! And welcome to the Third edition of magic knight rayearth Jerry Springer shows!!" said Jerry

"Today we will have Ferio, Ascot, and Mokona!!!!"

"Ok so..Ferio what are you scared of?" asks Jerry

"I'm scared of fuu…." Says Ferio

"What?" says Jerry " Speak up!"

"….I'm scared of FUU!!!!" yells Ferio as he burst into tears

"But honey, why?!" yells Fuu as she runs out of the audience

"You're so ..proper!!!" yells Ferio

"UM …Mr.Jerry can we have a moment?" asks Fuu

"Sure…" says Jerry

"Oh I'm so sorry I'll bring you some baked goods during your next show!" says Fuu delighted at the thought

"Um..ok.."

"SEE!!!!!!THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!!! Yells Ferio

"But Honey I was just being polile!" says Fuu

"It's the least I could do for interrupting his show!!" 

"Um….moving on.." says Jerry

"Hi Ascot…" says Jerry

"Um..where are your eyes…." Says Jerry looking up and down Ascots Face

"There right here!!" says Ascot brushing away his bangs"

"Oh..ok..I didn't think that stile was popular…then again you come from a different dimension…"

"Um..Are there barbers in Cephiro?" asks Jerry

"What's a barber?" asks Ascot completely clueless

"I rest my case!" says Jerry

"So what's your worst fear?" 

(thanks purin-chan for the idea!)

"My  ….fear…. is…. Blue things…" says Ascot shuttering…

"Can you be more specific…like are you scared of a certain blue things?" asks Jerry a little amused

"OK, OK!! I'M SCARED OF UMI!!!!!!! SHE'S A MONSTER!!!! SHE…

*Drops to floor and cures up into a ball*

*AND .. Starts whimpering..*

"OK….seems most men in this show are really scared of the people their "in love with"…" says Jerry

"Ok moving on to mokona…."

"Pu?"

"So what are you scared of?" asks Jerry

"Puu..pu puu!!"

"What???"

"Pu!"

"Helloooooo!! English please!!!" yells Jerry turning Blue

"PUUU!!! PU!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? ALLTHE MEN ARE LITTLE WIMPIES!! THE GIRLS ARE SCARED OF PRACTICALY THEMSELVES'S!!! AND THE MASCOT OF THE SHOW IS A TALKING MARSHMWELLO!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!" yells Jerry as he collapse on the floor

"Pu?

……………………………..

"Puu Pu Pu Puu! PU!!"

(good bye! Stay tuned for the next Jerry Springer!)

how did ya like it? Please review!!!-cerulean


	4. I am so dang corny!

The forth Jerry Springer show!!!! Wahahahah have fun!^_~

"Hello and welcome to the forth addition of  Rayearth Springer!, today we will have in our studio…..

*Curtin is pulled back to revel *

"LADY ASKA!, ZAZU AND TATRA!" yells Jerry

Audience: ouuuuuuu ahhhhhhhh!

"ok…. Today are first person that we will question is……. Tatra!" says Jerry to the audience.

Audience: clap clap ^_^

" BUT I WANNA GO FIRST!!!!!!!" yells Lady Aska

Tatra: …… . damn her

"……….-_-v okie Lady dumb butt you may go first!" yells Jerry

"What was that???? You withered old baka!!!!!!" yells Lady Aska jumping up and down getting ready to thorough a chair at jerry.

" ep.." O_O 

" Oh ho ho ho I have a better idea!" yells Lady Aska

*Sanyun appears out of now where*

*and that old guy with the funny beard, in the funny robes*

" SANYUN BRING ME A BRUSH AND PAPER!"

" Yes-s Lady Aska as you w-wish" says Sanyun

*Runs off to find the stuff*

Jerry: O_O ni?

" Lady Aska you don't mean your going to do THAT?!" yells the old whats-his-name guy.

Audience: Oh my god! Gasp!* they all have very perverted little heads so I'll just let you imagine what they think **that** means….

* Sanyun comes running back*

"Ahhh thank you Sanyun.." says lady Aska 

*Pats his head*

" Y-your welcomes l-lady Aska.."

"No! Lady Aska you must not use picture rebirth!" yells the old guy

Audience:…….picture rebirth? Nani? O_O

"Shut up you!" yells Lady Aska as she throughs a chair at the old guy

Jerry:O_O

Old guy:…….ack….oh that's gonna leave a mark…..

*Lady Aska does a little dance and paints a picture of …..*

" Ahhhhh not lame chop!" yells Jerry

Lame chop: Lame chops sing along..yaddy yaddy..how ever it goes….sing everybody!

Audience: O_O

* Lady Aska still painting*

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" yells Jerry

**mrs. Springer jumps out of the painting**

"You stupid man I told you not to do any more weird porn shows!!!!" yells Mrs. Springer

Lady Aska:O_O nani?

" Does this look like a PORN SHOW!!!!????!!!" yells Lady Aska now the size of the building and bright red.

Mrs.springer: O_O shakes head..no…*faints*

Zazu and Tatra: …….-_-v here she goes again…

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" yells Lady Aska at z&t

z&t: O_O

"DIE!!!! YOU!!" yells Lady Aska picking up the rest of the chairs and throwing them at Z&T.

Z&T: PAIN-NESS…..OWWWIE

Sanyun is fainted, the audience is running for there lives, and the old guy with a funny beard and funny robes has a chair stuck in his butt, and Jerry is dead because Lame chop attacked him, and Zazu and Tatra have chairs stuck in there heads. 

The end !^_~


End file.
